


Khôl

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a quelque chose d’enivrant dans la façon dont il le touche...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khôl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kohl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78953) by [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana)



> Écrite en 2010 pour petite_dilly dans le cadre de [Créer pour Haïti](http://creerpouraider.livejournal.com/22096.html).

Richard frisonne au son de cette voix douce, grave, calme et posée qui susurre son nom, celui que ses parents lui ont donné il y a si longtemps. Les syllabes s’engrainent comme une prière, roulant sur ces lèvres pleines, et Richard ne peut s’empêcher de penser que c’est lui qui devrait prononcer le nom de cet homme, de cet être hors du commun.

Une main forte et douce à la fois se pose sur sa joue et le cœur de Richard manque s’arrêter. Il y a quelque chose d’enivrant dans la façon dont il le touche, dans les yeux clairs qui fixent Richard comme si c’était lui qui était exceptionnel, merveilleux. Richard ne cille pas lorsque l’autre homme applique une fine ligne noire de khôl sous ses yeux. Le pinceau est précis, délicat. Il laisse un léger picotement sur son passage.

Une fois son œuvre accomplie, l’homme en face de Richard étire ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait. Il presse un baiser chaste sur le front de son messager et, leur rituel ainsi terminé, le renvoie à son peuple.

Alors que Richard s’approche du garçon qui sera un jour leur chef pour lui demander d’être patient, il ne peut penser à rien d’autre que ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui semblent détenir la clef du temps lui-même. Et qui sait, peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas.


End file.
